A Holly, Jolly Ghostrick-y Christmas
by heroes1202
Summary: A Christmas story for that band of ghostly misfits, the Ghostricks. When the ghosts of the TCG descend upon Earth for a glimpse at Christmas, they are in for fun and excitement as they enjoy their first Christmas. Joined by an orphaned girl who loathes the holidays, these ghosts will have their hands full trying to change her mood. Featuring ALL Ghostricks, including Spoiled Angel.


**_Yu-Gi-Oh! A Holly Jolly Ghostrick-y Christmas_**

**_Chapter 01: What IS Christmas?_**

_~ Ghostrick Mansion ~_

Our story begins outside a creaky, worn down, somewhat gloomy seeming mansion in the countryside. This manor was home to the ghastly goofs everyone knew as the Ghostricks, a band of misfits that appeared once every year on Halloween to spread spooks and shrieks to all. But every year, the ghosts return to their weary manor for a much needed rest after each appearance. We join our band of ghouls as they were taking a nap late at night. Everyone was curled up in their own comfy place inside the manor. But we take notice of two figures awake at this time of night. They were Ghostricks Yuki and Frost.

"Whaddya say Yuki? You wanna take a peek? I bet the humans already put the decorations up." Frost whispered. The shy girl smiled as she blushed bright red.

"Okay!" she replied. The two of them held onto each other's hand as they opened their bedroom door and strolled into the hallway, stopping when they saw their friend, Ghostrick Witch, scratching her head and yawning with sleepies in her eyes.

"Uh oh! I-It's Witch! She'll bust us for sure!" Yuki stuttered. As the two merely stood there, Witch continued by, catching a glance of them out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh. Hi you guys. What are you doing up this time of night?" she yawned. Frost and Yuki looked to each other before lightly chuckling.

"Ehhhh...bathroom break?" Frost asked. Witch came to a stop as their eyes remained on each other. She remained dead silent before lightly shrugging.

"Okay. Whatever. I'm going back to bed." she said, rubbing her eyes. As she continued by, Yuki and Frost watched her before sighing with relief.

"Phew. That was close. For a minute, I thought she was gonna think something was up. You know how she usually tries to poke her nose into other ghoul's business." Yuki whispered. Frost nodded.

"Yeah. We can't let ANYONE know about our yearly secret. Come on. Let's go." Frost whispered. But just then, Witch came to an abrupt stop, her ears picking up the sound. As she glared back with that certain "glare" in her eyes, Frost and Yuki could feel her paralyzing glare and froze.

"WHAT was that? You two aren't up to anything that would get you in SERIOUS TROUBLE...ARE YOU?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Sweat raced like wildfire down the back of their heads as their eyes stayed frozen on each other.

"C-Crud. Forgot she's got GREAT hearing." Frost gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later...<em>**

* * *

><p>Soon, the manor was all awake with all the ghosts and ghouls gathered together in the castle foyer, all eyeing Witch holding onto Frost and Yuki. The latter seemed very nervous as Witch glared at them with a displeased look.<p>

"All right. What's this all about now? A ghoul needs his sleep after all." Alucard asked, approaching the trio. The spoiled angel looked on in disgust.

"Agreed. Ugh. Do you know I need my BEAUTY sleep?" Angel asked, filing her black nails.

"I caught these two snoops attempting to sneak out of the manor WITHOUT permission." Witch said, crossing her arms. The others merely looked on, a bit dull in their expressions.

"W-What?" Witch asked.

"Sheesh little witchy. Who died and made YOU chief disciplinarian?" Lantern asked "You're SUCH a tattle tale." Witch turned to the ghoul and groaned.

"Why you...!" she growled. Before she could charge over, she was caught and hoisted by her pajama tops by Stein.

"Whoa. Slow down Witch. You know Lantern's just joking. No need to get yourself ruffled up." he said, holding the girl in the palm of his hand. Witch huffed and turned away with arms crossed.

"Still...those two were up to something fishy!" she shouted, pointing to Yuki and Frost. The two gasped and nervously turned to each other. Nearby, Succubus approached with pillow held tight.

"Come now you two. Its okay. No one's gonna be-head you or anything." she said. Alucard and the others nodded.

"Yeah. If anyone got the "be-heading", it'd be me." Dullahan laughed. With all eyes on them, Yuki and Frost looked to each other and sighed.

"All right. We'll talk. See, Yuki and I were heading for the human world." Frost explained. The others lightly gasped as Witch pointed, an excited look on her face.

"AHA!" Witch exclaimed.

"W-What? But why?! We only go out to the human world once a year because its Halloween! What makes a ghoul daft enough to go back a second time?" Ghost asked. Yuki raised her kimono sleeved hand.

"It...It's because...well...its Christmas time there." she said. The ghosts all fell dead silent, their eyes remained fixated on the two of them.

"Christmas? What the heck's that?" Mary asked. Alucard lightly stroked his chin.

"I think I heard that name someplace before...hmm. Ah. Isn't Christmas that holiday that the humans celebrate right after Halloween?" he asked. Yuki and Frost nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I think I heard that too." Warwolf said "By them humans I think." Jiangshi flipped up the spell tag off his face.

"So...what is it?" he asked. Yuki lightly blushed, twittling her hands together.

"Oh...Christmas is a BEAUTIFUL time of year. The humans are all happy and merry, good cheer and love is in the air, everything is decorated in red and green, the ground is blanketed in a snowy white veil and everyone gives each other presents out of the goodness of their hearts." Yuki explained "There's even a warm hearted man the humans call Santa Claus, who brings gifts to good souls." The ghosts all seemed surprised.

"Wowza! And the humans do all THIS after Halloween?!" Ghoul exclaimed. Yuki nodded.

"Every year, after we come home from Halloween, Yuki and I like to sneak off at night to go peek at the human world around this time. The lights they put up that time of year are SO beautiful. Plus, we're winter spirits, so it fits for us." Frost added. Witch scoffed.

"S-S-Still...that's no reason to go behind our backs like that! W-What if we woke up and found you gone?! We'd be worried sick!" she shouted. Alucard raised his hand.

"Easy there little one. What these two are doing isn't that bad. In fact, this Christmas sounds like a lot of fun." he said. The others looked to him.

"So...what'cha thinking there Lord Alucard?" Lantern asked. Alucard smirked.

"All this talk about Christmas has put me in the mood. What do you say, my fellow ghouls? Want to take a peek?" he asked, a smile on his face. The others seemed a tad surprised themselves.

"What? You wanna go back? From the way these two make it sound, we'd FREEZE to death in that kind of weather. Not ALL of us enjoy the cold you know." the spoiled angel complained. But Alucard glared questionably at her.

"Come on. This sounds FUN!" Ghost chuckled. Lantern nodded with a big grin on his pumpkin skull.

"Why not? We could maybe add a little "ghostly flare" of our own to it." Mary added. Alucard grinned.

"Sorry my dear. But it seems like everyone else is up to this grand idea, courtesy of our two frigid friends." he said. Angel huffed and turned away with arms crossed.

"S-So wait. We're REALLY going? What on Earth is going on here?" Witch asked. Stein chuckled.

"That's what it appears my fellow fright-meister. This year, the Ghostricks are comin' back to town for a SECOND performance! Look out Christmas!" Alucard proclaimed with gusto. The other ghosts all cheered and jeered, all but Witch and Spoiled Angel.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
